Madeline and the Haunted Castle
'''Madeline and the Haunted Castle '''is an episode in Season 2. Plot The episode: Sugar Dimples leaves her home New York, toward Paris-France. Madeline Fogg and her friends from the Vine-Yard School Boarder House awaits for the air-plane to arrive toward their destination. The two parties are glad to see each other once again and are delighted. Sugar asks the Director Flemming, "if she and the girls can go out and play and have some fun". After taking a look at his clock watch, the director says "Sugar has a Televised Camera Actress Performance: a new movie," "However she does not have to do it until noon". After a brief tour around Paris-France, Sugar starts to lose her joy. The Twelve little girls thinks that she maybe hungry, but their plan to cheer her up with lunch; it backfires. (She is expecting hamburgers.) Instead Restaurant Servant serves her frog-leg dishes, and she pushes the plate aside, away. Sugar then admits that her mother was supposed to come to Paris-France as well, but she had to go to London-Britain at the last minute. Sugar then apologizes to her friends since they have been so nice to her. Madeline offers sugar eclair chocolates much to Sugar's delight. The Problem: this is temporary due to the fact that she misses her mother's Halloween cupcakes, that gave Sugar an idea to celebrate Halloween Holiday's. The girls are at first confused as to what their friend is talking about. At that point Sugar decides to teach them the point to what Halloween it is about. The girls get the gist of the Holiday: carving a pumpkin and decorating from the outward Circular-side, and placing them at the front Porch of the house with outside setting Halloween designs and decoration's. (You can also put a candle inside the pumpkin to create a Jack O'Lantern.) The Children goes from door to door in a costume, ringing the door-bell on the way, (Tricker or Treaters: may often getting candies or chocolates filled to the top of their nap-sack bag's, while saying to the Community-Residents "Trick or Treat however the French Community is confused about Halloween closing, shutting their doors, They are not Interested. Sugar put on her a pink dress on decided not to wear a costume. The girls decide to get their own costumes and celebrate the Ghostly Year, while Pepito tags along as a clown. At one house a boy youngster taunted the children and Sugar since they came to his home. Pepito upset: sprays the boy with his flower, The child gets upset and chase the children while running for their lives. A rainstorm comes and delivers a final blow to the kids. (Despite This: Trying Intention's,) Sugar declares this is "the Worst Halloween Ever" she runs off crying. Back at the Vine Boarder House: Sugar is crying over her failure to having a Halloween Good-Time, and declares that she will "go home tonight." Miss Clavel and the Twelve little girls, try to cheer her up with steaming hot cocoa, which backfires since Sugar is very homesick. The next day, Miss Clavel gets a call from Sugar's mother and Sugar is relieved too answers the phone. They talk about what is going on, Meanwhile Miss Clavel and Mrs. Dimples is planning something secret, Mrs. Dimples tell her, "Sugar has good friends," and asks her to "stay." Director Flemming arrives in his car, claiming to found the castle that Sugar could use for their new movie. She and the other kids tag along with the director, but the destination turns out to be a scary, much to their dismay. Miss Clavel and the children went inside the castle for warmth. They split up eventually. (Miss Clavel and six of the girls left the Castle, while Sugar, Pepito, and the other six girls (Madeline, Lulu. Anne, Chloe, Danielle, and Sylvie included remain's at the Monarch Royal.) Sugar complains about how cold it is despite the warmth-fire place; Miss. Clavel lit. Genevieve Teeth lifted Sugar's purse and then ran away. Sugar chases the dog outside until she retrieves her pocket pouch back. After Sugar departs, Pepito and the remaining girls turn the castle into a haunted house, placing candles sticks on the ledge, and green squashes with a scary faces due to their prevalence and the lack of actual pumpkins. Sugar eventually retrieves her purse back, but is shocked to see that Madeline and her friends have vanished, placed in zone apparent danger. She screams as the suit of Armour flies in her direction, and ghosts are looking very spooky. Sugar opens a coffin; and finds a vampire popping out of it. They converge towards her Mean-while Sugar begs for her life and as they close right in. The vampire threatens is suppost to say "he want's to (drink) her blood,"due to poor grammar, Pepito: The vampire would not say "drain," (possessive pronoun) "vein." She becomes confused instead of being afraid, without fear Sugar removes Chloe's sheet, then Madeline, and recognizing Vampire Pepito and the other four girls; their cover blown. Sugar berated them for their poor acting skills. ("Ghosts don't say 'Ooh ooh ooh!'") or making Pumpkin head faces out of squash. Madeline upset calls Sugar a brat, their argument is interrupted when the fire is snuffed out, (the perpetrator: A Witch is heading in their direction. The kids make a run for their life, scared of the Sorceress (who arrives seconds later) chasing them all. Little Monsters outside surround the castle. Even Madeline herself is overcome by her survival instincts: she never had to fight or even met a real Wick-Magia's, or Monster before ran upstairs. The kids hide in a closet trembling hoping not to give their position away, meanwhile the witches were closing in on them. The kids ditch the closet, Secound Witch blocking the quarterly room near the window telling them to leave, only to be blocked by a duplication third Wizard blocking the up-stairs Hallway quarterly room door. The kids are startled and Scared huddle together: when Miss Clavel spoke out, denying that the new arrivals: witches or monsters. Miss Clavel reveals herself, then Director Flemming, Sugar's mother, and the rest of Miss. Clavel's students class showed-up coming in from outside. They met together and decided to deliver Sugar a surprise Halloween Party, to help her get over her depression. Sugar was delighted and is impressed while hugging her mom. Sugar and her Colleague's had a true French Halloween: bobbing for apples (Bobbins). Sugar: despite the mishaps she had yesterday, she declares this Halloween is one of the best she has had so far in a long time, she is in good spirits. Sugar, her Mother, Director Flemming had to leave off back for the United States of America. At the end, Sugar gives her friends a call. Madeline and the girls then ask Sugar "to ship Halloween candies and Halloween cupcakes to their school." In return, she asks them "to ship chocolate Eclairs and frog legs," (to give it a try despite her previous reaction). The two parties are sent off to say their "goodbye's, Have a Halloween Goodnight capping the episode off. Song Boo! It's Halloween Notes/Trivia *It is revealed that Sugar Dimples doesn't like frog legs. *This is Sugar Dimples' second appearance on the show. *This is also the first and only appearance of Mrs. Dimples. Errors *The narrator said Sugar had a crisp pinafore. Her costume was not a pinafore, as pinafores blend overalls and dresses. Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes Category:Holiday